


Shippers Go Berserk!

by Sue Corkill (mscorkill)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 16:05:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mscorkill/pseuds/Sue%20Corkill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A parody of a children's story written about S/J fandom after Divide & Conquer aired.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shippers Go Berserk!

**Author's Note:**

> This little poem is a parody of a wonderful children’s story by Sandra Boynton called " Hippos Go Berserk". After all the excitement engendered after ‘Divide and Conquer’ the phrase ‘Shippers go berserk’ became stuck in my brain. Then the TeaRoom challenge came along and this little poem is the result.
> 
> Originally posted August 2000

SHIPPERS GO BERSERK!

One shipper e-mails the list,

Telling the others what they missed.

Two shippers quickly reply,

Raising up the wondrous cry.

Three shippers in the UK do wail,

How long will it be ‘til we hear the tale?

Four shippers in Oz do groan,

Stuck in third season they can only moan.

Five shippers provide all the details,

Sending the ‘ship into full sail.

Six shippers reply to the noromos,

Leave us alone, don’t need yo’ bad mojo!

Seven shippers sadly do mourn

The character played by JR Bourne.

Eight shippers carry on the campaign

Defending the ‘ships right to remain.

Nine shippers watch their tapes and sigh,

Jack cares for Sam, their joyous cry!

Throughout the entire known universe,

The S/J shippers go berserk!

All through the days and into the nights

The shippers discuss with great delight.

They’ve projected three years with all of their might,

And now TPTB have proven them right.

However, real life soon comes back around

And nine shippers depart, college bound.

Eight shippers are overwhelmed at work

And seven shippers once more just lurk.

Six shippers (and a noromo) switch to Fruit Loops

While five shippers partake of the news groups.

Four shippers write and expand on the story

As three shippers dream of our glory.

Two shippers fret over the future

Leaving one shipper, alone at the computer.

 

THE END


End file.
